


credit rolls

by InkCaviness



Series: yamaguchi week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Transgirl Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou comes home to find all the lights in the apartment dimmed and there’s the faint glow of the TV coming from the living room. He pulls off his shoes and leaves them by the door before slowly shuffling down the hallway, muffling a yawn behind his hands as he peeks around the corner into the living room. In the dark all he can make out is a giant blanket pile on the couch with two familiar heads poking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	credit rolls

**Author's Note:**

> sooo today is the last day of [Yamaguchi Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131484079443/yamaguchi-week-official-themes) and the prompt was college!!  
> i originally only drew [this picture](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/133212482373/today-is-the-last-day-of-yamaguchi-week-the) for it but then i decided to write a short drabble for it too!!

Tetsurou comes home to find all the lights in the apartment dimmed and there’s the faint glow of the TV coming from the living room. He pulls off his shoes and leaves them by the door before slowly shuffling down the hallway, muffling a yawn behind his hands as he peeks around the corner into the living room. In the dark all he can make out is a giant blanket pile on the couch with two familiar heads poking out. The light of the TV throws eerie shadows against the walls even though the film itself seems to be a romance or a comedy maybe judging by the overtly enthusiastic voices. Tetsurou walks over to the couch, leans against the backrest, and when he looks down a pair of big brown eyes stare up at him.

 

“Hey,” he whispers quietly so he doesn’t interrupt the movie too much, and leans down to press a quick kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead. When he pulls away Yamaguchi is smiling at him.

 

“Hi,” she replies, her voice equally low, “How was your day?”

 

Tetsurou shrugs and straightens up, rolling his shoulders to loosen up the muscle. “The usual. No worse than any other day.”

 

In that moment the second blanket lump on the couch starts moving and Yachi pokes her hand out from under the covers to wave at Kuroo. “Sorry for the intrusion,” she mumbles, her voice sluggish with tiredness. She starts moving around, slowly making her way out of the blanket pile and Kuroo throws her a confused look. “I should get going,” she explains, “I’m going to the movies with Kiyoko tonight.”

 

With that she gets pulls off the last blanket and gets up after giving Yamaguchi’s shoulder a light pat.

 

“Oh wait, I’ll walk you to the door,” Yamaguchi offers and starts to get up but Yachi stops her with a wave of her hand.

 

“No no, I think I know the way by now,” she laughs, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Yamaguchi hesitates but finally settles back into her blanket nest, nodding in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I’ll text you later.”

 

“Great,” with that Yachi turns to Kuroo, bids him goodbye and patters down the hallway towards the door. There’s a short pause when she pulls on her shoes. “Bye,” she calls over her shoulder before the door falls shut behind her.

 

While Yamaguchi carefully drapes the blankets over the couch again Kuroo goes to the kitchen. When he returns with two tea mugs the movie is still running and he sits down next to his girlfriend. She gratefully takes one of the mugs and Kuroo pulls up his legs to sit more comfortably. He doesn’t know which movie it is although it seems to be about Christmas and airports and it all seems vaguely familiar. Soon Yamaguchi leans her head against Kuroo and he puts and arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

 

By the time the credits roll over the screen Yamaguchi is snoring softly and Kuroo can feel himself starting to nod off too with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always here to talk about kurooyama or transgirl yama or really literally anything else!! just hit me up on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!


End file.
